Drive
by ImaginatorVita
Summary: To lose all your loved ones - what could be worse? Catarina remained completely alone, because two terrible accidents took the lives of her parents and brother. Tobias is a racer and he knows for sure that a fragile girl named Cat makes the mistake of coming to his racing club. He does not know who she is and does not even suspect that her brother is a legend among people like him.


I am standing by the mirror which shows me at full height: from my head to feet.

I take a bright red lipstick and carefully paint my lips, collect my dark brown hair in a sloppy bun, leaving a lock of hair unpulled. I throw on a black leather jacket, take a backpack and leave the apartment.

Peter said that red lipstick really fits me, it makes me look sexy. I miss him so much.

I'm kicking my " swallow" out of the garage. Yes, a car like this is literally the dream of any driver. I get in the car and as usual, I remember my brother. Peter Rideman was the legend of the modern racing industry. A year ago he was gone: a terrible accident took him from me.

He was my only salvation, my little raft in the ocean of indifference. My brother had been teaching me how to drive since I was thirteen, he was eighteen at that time.

At the age of eighteen he was already the best driver.

He'd be twenty-four now. I feel like crying again.

It's been seven years since my parents and Peter passed away. They died in a car accident too. I hate these fucking car crashes! They took all my loved ones! I'm all alone now.

In memory of Peter, I still have two of his cars, our parents ' house and a lot of money earned at the races. I graduated high school with good grades, but I didn't get into any University. I spent a year living on the money brother. I'm so ashamed. Our parents would be very upset seeing my life now.

But now I am not able to study and I decided to try to earn money as Pete did - by the racing.

It's a risky idea to go to a racing club in Seattle, which is considered one of the best. According to my brother, there were never any of girs in theese clubs.

I have one of the best cars, but what will it bring to me? Won't they think I'm just a whore and that's why someone gave me this car? I dont thinsk so. Whores are not given cars like this.

I like its color, bright red, the color of the winner. My brother had a taste.

To get into this club, I have to show really impressive results, otherwise I will be considered an upstart. Luckily, Peter taught me something, so I don't have to screw it up.

I look at my wristwatch and I see it's past midnight. I hope I catch the leader of the riders in place, and by the way, I wonder who he is.

I drive up to their point and park my car near a big garage, and maybe it's not a garage - it doesn't matter. There are lots of cars parked around me ! Memories of my brother came rushing back to me, but I'm trying to get rid of them: now is not the time. No time for tears. I can make this work. Peter always believed in me. I get out of the car, go to the "garage" and knock on the door. I hear many voices behined it.

lt seems to me that there's a lot of people inside.

I order myself not to be afraid. They're not gonna kill me. They'll probably wonder how I knew about this place. Usually only a select few know about it. But they don't know who I am, they can't even imagine. And they'll never know. It will be my secret, a kind of protection. Meanwhile, I hear someone coming to the door. I guess everything can be solved now.

The door opens and I'm involuntarily squinting from the bright light. All I can see is the tall male figure.

\- Come in, - the man says in surprise.

I walk into the room and the door slams shut behind me. I'm getting used to the light.

Guys, guys, guys, and again guys! About ten people, at least. Everyone looks at me with a cheerful curiosity and everyone is cute. God, they're looking at me!

I want to get out of here, but I'm here on business. I Look around the room. Yeah, a typical garage. Someone is sitting on the floor, someone is located on some boxes.

\- What could such a beautiful person need at such a time and in such a place? - asks some brunette mockingly . No, he's clearly not the leader here.

I am clearing my throat.

\- I want to go to your club, - I say, as if I were asked what the weather was like today.

A few people began to laugh.

\- Honey, this place is not for girls, -some skinhead cackles, - you must be lost.

\- No, I'm pretty sure I came at kindly I say.

I move from the place where I stood and pass to the center of the room.

\- I came to you because you're one of Seattle's best ride points. Take me with you and you won't regret it.

Well. Everyone is staring at me now, all of them without exception.

\- This place is not for girls, who just want to drive a car, baby! — the brunette repied in irratation

\- I know. But let me give it a try? Give me a chance! Let me pass the test! - i say with the passion.

\- How do you know about the test? — the brunette asked suspiciously.

\- Unimportantly. Who's the leader here?

\- He's not here, but he should be here soon. I'm Paul, his right hand, - the guy already answers friendly.

\- I'll wait - I say.

But i don't have to wait. Outside the door, i hear the sound of a car coming up.

A minute later, the door openes and a guy walkes in. I struggle not to open my mouth in surprise.

He's handsome.

\- Here's Tobias, baby, - Paul smiles.

Tobias looks about twenty. He is tall, athletic and incredibly handsome. Oh shit.

\- Paul, who is it? - the guy asks, staring at me with incomprehension. It is unclear what emotions i caused in him. For the first time I wish I was some supermodel.

\- Baby wants to ride in our club, - slapping his eyes, Paul answeres.

What an idiot. I want to say that I'm not his baby, but to show the character is impossible now.

\- Do you even know what you're asking for? - Tobias asks as if he's talking to a child.

What kind of discrimination? If I'm a girl, then I can't be a racer?

\- I know where I am and why I'm here. I know what racing is all about, and believe me, I know how to ride — I'm trying to stay calm.

\- Where did you come from? Is the red "Panther" yours? - Tobias asks again.

\- Mine,- I answer.

There is an explosion: "You said red "Panther"?!", "Red Panther," hers?!, "No way!"

\- Okay, guys, quiet, quiet! - he shouts, - it is an interesting question where she has this car , of course, but we need to solve, to permit her to test or not.


End file.
